


Head in the Clouds

by dear_chaton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cloud Watching, Day 27, F/M, Ladrien June, adrien has a rare day off, falling, if you want a second part just tell me okay i will write more, ladybug has had smoother days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t every day that Ladybug fell for him, but today might just be Adrien’s lucky day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opaldreams1458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldreams1458/gifts).



> For Ladrien June! Quite possibly the only day I will post bc its the only prompt I planned for whoops xD

Of all things, it was Hawkmoths’ fault.

His fault that Adrien had gotten little to no sleep the past couple of weeks, his fault that Ladybug and him had to transform multiple times during akuma fights. He had little patience for Paris’ local supervillain in that moment.

Still, that didn’t stop Adrien from napping wherever his schedule would allow him to. Let out of school early? Sleep on the car ride home. Photoshoot in the park? Sleep underneath the cool, leafy shade. More than once when he had settled in his own bed, Adrien woke up with Plagg all curled up, snoring on his pillow next to him.

They were both wiped. He only hoped that Ladybug fared better after their battles.

So it was one of those days, oh yes he was completely free of photoshoots, school and all things demanding of him. Adrien had taken a walk out into the beautiful summer day, relishing in the sun beams shining down on him.

He stopped by Marinette’s bakery at some point, buying some goodies to stash at his house later on. Adrien retired at the park, laying on the grass and enjoying the warmth. Plagg wasn’t being as annoying today.

It was a good day.

He stared up at the clouds, picking out shapes and laughing to himself. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. All too soon, the familiar lull of sleep consumed Adrien in darkness.

So he knew that when he woke up to crashing and civilians screaming, it was go time. Adrien looked around to see if there was someplace he could quickly transform, when suddenly his entire vision was filled with red. His ankle, now aflame with pain and twisted uncomfortably in an awkward angle, Adrien knew his bad luck had returned.

He faced the person of action, staring up at their face for a moment and gulped nervously.

It should have been obvious when his vision was red, he should have added that there were also black spots dotting his vision as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Ladybug stared down at him in horror.

Oh how he wished he was transformed right now so that he could easily just save the situation with a pun or a flirty joke. It was becoming an awkward staring contest with Ladybug when movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

An akuma loomed over the civilians of the park, making them cower in fear with just one look. In fact, they seemed to freeze in complete fear and realization dawned on him.

❝The akuma has the power to turn people to stone,❞ He muttered to himself, he really needed to find a place to transform.

❝Like Medusa?❞ Ladybug must’ve heard him or he wasn’t as quiet as he originally thought. He nodded in acknowledgement, in wonder of the girl in front of him. He felt Plagg moving around in his overshirt, which reminded him. 

❝That reminds me, I’m supposed to be a photo shoot. Thanks for always saving the city. YourereallyhotIhadagreattimebye!❞ And then Adrien bolted, not looking back once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my shorter stories but I like it, its cute :P
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Kiwi xx


End file.
